legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P5/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen standing alone as he pulls out a small radio) Starkiller: Alright, here we go. (Starkiller turns the radio on) Starkiller: Cinder? Cinder do you copy? Cinder: *voice* I hear you. Is something wrong? Starkiller: No, but I think I found what you were looking for. Cinder: *voice* Already? Starkiller: Nothing can hide from me Cinder. Tracking the girl was easy. Cinder: *voice* Heh. Tracking her isn't the issue. Let's see if you can take her. And remember: I must be the one who kills her. Starkiller: Trust me Cinder, you'll get your kill. But I will ensure that her friends die if they stand in my way. (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber) Starkiller: That I promise. Cinder: *voice* Good. Do what you have to, but all that matters is that you get her to me. Starkiller: You have my word. (Starkiller turns off the radio as he looks ahead) Starkiller: Now let's get started. (Starkiller begins to move forward as he catches a glimpse of his targets) Starkiller: The Defenders have entrusted these heroes for far too long. Once they're dealt with, Alkorin can finally rest knowing the Defenders will become much weaker. (Over with the members of Team RWBY and they're friends) Nora: Soooo... Now what? Weiss: I'm not sure. We put the Relic to a safe spot, though Salem I don't think will be interested in it now given she's teamed up with this Alkorin character. Jaune: There's also Jordan to worry about. Yang: Yeah who knows what he could be up to. What do you think Shade? (Shade is seen before he picks up on a scent) Shade: *smells the air* Hmmm....That's not right. Ren: What is it? (Starkiller begins running toward the group as Shade turns to see him jump from the trees) Shade: THAT!! (Shade and the others move out of the way as Starkiller lands and ignites his lightsabers) Starkiller: Well well.....We meet again. Shade: Starkiller! Starkiller: In the flesh. Shade: The hell are you doing here? Starkiller: My reason for being here is none of your concern. Hell, you won't even be alive long enough to figure it out anyway. Ruby: Don't bet on it! We don't care how strong you are, we'll defeat you! (The group all draws out they're weapons and they stand together) Starkiller: Of course you'd think that. (Starkiller then uses The Force as he begins choking the heroes around him) Starkiller: But that doesn't mean you're gonna win. (Shade then splits off a part of his body which jumps and covers Starkiller's eyes) Starkiller: HUH?! (Starkiller releases the heroes before he pulls the slime from his eyes and throws it to the ground, causing it to crawl over to Shade) Shade: You're not going to win. Starkiller: It's not about me winning, it's about getting that girl back to a friend of mine. Ruby: Me? Starkiller: Of course. Who else? Nora: Oh god its that crazy scorpion guy again! Ren: Ruby's not going anywhere with you! Starkiller: You say that like I'm giving you a choice. (Starkiller ignites his other lightsaber) Starkiller: Now stay out of my way. I'm only going to give you this one chance. Shade: You don't scare us Starkiller! Starkiller: Oh I will. I will. (Starkiller charges toward the group. It then cuts to the Defenders' house at night as it cuts to Craig and Charlie watching T.V late at night) Charlie: This movie is fantastic. Craig: One of the best horror movies of the year man! Charlie: You're telling me man! Craig: Seriously, a killer with a giant ax killing campers. Man and that guy is a tank! Charlie: And look at his mask! Craig: Yeah! ???: Craig...? Craig and Charlie: AHH!! (Craig and Charlie turn to find Jack standing in the dark) Craig: Oh....Hey there Jack. Jack: What are you guys doing up so late? Charlie: We're watching a movie! Jack: Movie? What- WHOA! HEY MOVE OVER! *Hops on the couch* I love this movie! Charlie: You do? Jack: Hell yeah! Where we at right now, who died?! Craig: That one dude just got decapitated not too long ago. Jack: Seriously I missed that?! That was the best part! Craig: You snooze you lose bro. Jack: Aww man! Oh well at least there's still- Charlie: AH HEY! NO SPOILERS! Jack: Alright alright. Craig: So what woke you up Jack? Jack: Well, the screaming earlier was a big part of it. Charlie: You mean from the movie? Jack: Charlie, I heard that girly scream of yours. Charlie: Excuse me!? That wasn't me! Criag: IT was so you! Charlie: It was not! Craig: Yeah it was! Jack: It did sound a lot like you Charlie. Charlie: Shut up... (Craig then begins to yawn) Craig: Man, I'm tired. Jack: You are? Craig: Kind of. Jack: Well we can watch the rest tomorrow if you want Craig. Charlie: Yeah! Craig: Sure, alright. (Jack gets up and turns off the movie and the T.V before the group gets up and heads to bed) Craig: Goodnight bro! Jack: Goodnight! (The three then head off to bed. Risky Boots is then seen looking through the window) Risky Boots: That's right boy, you go to sleep. But when you wake up, you may not be in the same place you slept at. (Risky Boots opens a window, as she and several Tinkerbats enters) Risky Boots: Hmph. Its pay back time, brat. (Risky and the Tinkerbats begin to quietly approach Craig and Charlie's room. They then enter silently as they approach Craig who's already seen asleep) Risky Boots: *whisper* Alright, grab him. (The Tinkerbats then slowly pick Craig up as they start carrying him out of the room) Risky Boots: *whisper* Alright kid, let's get you out of here. (The Tinkerbats then carry Craig out as they close the door to the room, leaving it silent. It then cuts to Shade being thrown away by Starkiller) Shade: GNN!! Starkiller: Ha! I knew this would be an easy challenge. (Weiss and Blake both engage and Starkiller in a sword fight) Starkiller: You know, this whole fight would end in a heartbeat if you just give me the girl. There's no need for you to fight back! Weiss: You're not taking my partner anywhere! Blake: No way would we let ANYTHING happen to Ruby! Starkiller: Then I guess this means you have to die now! (Starkiller counters the attacks from the two before he force pushes Blake into a wall) Starkiller: Stay down kitty. Final warning. (Blake gets up, switches her sword to its gun mode and fires. Starkiller deflects the bullets, but then its forces to bring his other saber to block Weiss' attack. Yang joins Blake and starts to fire shot gun rounds at Starkiller) Starkiller: Dammit! I knew you would chip in on this fight sooner or later! (Starkiller pushes Weiss and Blake away once more) Starkiller: But this time you aren't hiding from me again! (Starkiller shoots force lighting at Yang. But suddenly Nora gets in front of Yang and takes the lighting) Starkiller: Stupid girl! You're just hurting yourself! Nora: I wouldn't....be so sure! Starkiller: Hm? (Nora pulls out her hammer, and with the increase of power she gained from the lighting, switches it to grenade launcher and fires. Starkiller shocked by this, holds up his hands to stop it. The grenade explodes pushes Starkiller back) Starkiller: Impossible! How?! Shade: Looks like you underestimated us! Starkiller: Dammit! (Starkiller stands back up as he looks up at the heroes glaring) Starkiller: You've asked for this you brats! (Starkiller then taps into the dark side as he activates his Force Rage) Ren: Huh?! Shade: Oh crap. Nora get away from him! Starkiller *Whole body gets covered in lighting* RAAAAAAAH!!! (Starkiller then unleashes massive amounts of Force Lighting shocking Nora. Nora screams in pain as the lighting hit her and soon starts to overload her) Shade: That's not good! Blake: Hurry guys! We gotta stop him! (The others start rushing at Starkiller. He takes notice, he stops using force lighting and uses Force Repulse at the heroes, pushing them all away) Starkiller: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! DO YOU HEAR ME HEROES?! DO YOU HEAR ME!?! (Starkiller looks at the group before he lays his eyes on Ruby, causing him to lift her up and her forward with the Force until he grabs her by the neck) Starkiller: Now let's finish this! (Ruby is seen to kick Starkiller as he starts to choke her. Yang gets up and sees this) Yang: NO!!! *Rushes forward* (Starkiller is about to snap Ruby's neck when he feels damage. He let's Ruby go, jumps out of the way as Qrow arrives, swinging his sword where Starkiller once stood) Yang: *Gasp* Uncle Qrow?! Starkiller: NO!! (Starkiller notices a gash across his back) Starkiller: Son of a! Qrow: *Switches sword to scythe mode* Final warning you bastard. Stay away from my niece. Or I'll end your life myself. Starkiller: This is FAR from over. I WILL have that girl, and the rest of you will die! None of you will live to see Alkorin's rule! This I swear! (Starkiller disables his lightsabers as he begins to back away) Starkiller: But I'll make a sworn promise that I will deliver your head to his majesty. So consider yourself my next target. (Starkiller then runs off into the woods) Shade: *sigh* Now that was close. Yang: You're telling me. That guy's insane! Ren: And he wants Ruby dead. But for what reason? Shade: Yeah, I thought he was after Rose. Ruby: *rubs her neck* I wonder... If Salem is allied with Alkorin, could she have sent him after me? Qrow:... That's a good point. Hmm... I think we might need to take you somewhere more safe. Ruby: Huh?? Weiss: What do you mean? Qrow: We should ask the Defenders if they could protect you for a bit. Ruby: What?! But uncle Qrow- Qrow: No buts Ruby. Clearly you're not safe here now that he's after you. Shade: Yeah, that guy's bad news Ruby. Ruby: But what about you guys!? I don't wanna be separated again.... Shade: Ruby trust us, we're gonna be fine. Besides, The Defenders are gonna do a way better job of protecting you than we are. Ruby:.... Weiss: Ruby. *Puts hand on her shoulder* Please. AS your partner, I promise this will only be temporary. We'll be back together before you know it. Shade: Plus, you get to see Rose again! Yang: Yeah! And besides the Defendrs could use an extra set of hands! Blake: We did agree to help them and you would be very helpful to them. Nora: Not to mention you'd get to explore a WHOLE NEW WORLD!! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!? Ruby:... *Sighs* You promise we'll be back together soon? (Everyone nods) Ruby: Well....Alright then. Shade: Good. Yang, you got that portal emitter? Yang: RIght here. Qrow: Good. Let's send her though before another one like him comes back. (As Yang makes a portal, Ruby hugs each of her friends good bye. She says her good byes to Weiss and Blake, the two of which shed a couple of tears. Ruby says good bye to Qrow and then gives a long hug to Yang who finishes up the portal) Yang: Take care of yourself Rubes. Ruby: I will. Shade: Hey. Tell my brother and sister I said "Hi". Ruby: Will do. Bye. (Ruby steps into the portal. It then shows Starkiller stalking the group in the bushes before he gets on his radio) Starkiller: Starkiller to Cinder Fall. Do you copy? Cinder: *voice* What's happened? Starkiller: Change of plans. I think our luck is about to take a turn for the better. (Starkiller smirks as he watches the group) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts